Une invitation
by JessSwann
Summary: Post AWE, par une belle journée, Elizabeth Turner reçoit une banale invitation. Banale ? Pas tant que ça ...Va t'elle céder ?


**Disclaimer: Disney **

_**Bonsoir ! Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Invitation" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP. **_

_**Bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Une invitation**

Elizabeth Turner, née Swann, regarda le bout de papier qui était posé sur la table de sa maison au confort sommaire pour la centième fois depuis qu'elle l'avait reçu, deux jours plus tôt.

Elle l'avait trouvé un soir au retour d'une ses promenades solitaires au bord de la mer et l'avait tellement lu et relu depuis qu'elle le connaissait maintenant par cœur.

Lizzie,

Je sais que vous vous efforcez de rester à l'écart des pirates mais si vous avez envie de partager une bouteille de rhum avec ce bon vieux Jack, je serais sur la plage dans deux nuits.

Amenez le rhum et je vous promets de ne pas le brûler

Capitaine Jack Sparrow

Le sens de la lettre était clair. C'était une invitation. Une invitation à boire, à danser, à vivre. Une invitation qu'Elizabeth était bien tentée d'accepter mais à laquelle elle redoutait de répondre. C'était toujours un pari audacieux que de se mesurer à Jack. La jeune femme hésita et son regard se posa à nouveau sur la lettre. Après tout… Elle avait déjà tenu tête au pirate non ?

Elizabeth hésita de nouveau puis referma sa main sur la bouteille de rhum qu'elle avait acheté un peu plus tôt. Son regard retourna se poser sur le papier froissé et elle soupira. Elle se dirigea vers la porte avant de se raviser et de faire demi-tour. Finalement, ce serait peut être une bonne idée de prendre deux bouteilles…

()()

Le cœur d'Elizabeth fit malgré elle une embardée à la vue du feu à côté duquel Jack était assis. Encore incertaine, elle s'approcha aussi doucement que possible et examina son profil à la lueur des flammes. Elizabeth déglutit franchement à la vue du torse nu du pirate et recula. Elle n'aurait jamais du venir, jamais du prendre un tel risque et

« J'étais certain que vous ne pourriez pas résister. » Dit Jack sans la regarder.

Elizabeth grimaça et s'approcha de lui. Puisque le vin était tiré, il fallait bien le boire, après tout, Jack était son ami et rien de plus. Rien.

Elle se laissa tomber à ses côtés, un peu embarrassée après d'aussi longs mois de silence.

« Vous avez du rhum ? » S'inquiéta Jack.

A ces mots la tension d'Elizabeth retomba et elle éclata de rire.

« Vous êtes sûr que c'est moi que vous voulez voir Jack ? Ou est-ce mon rhum ? »

Jack se retourna vers elle, brusquement sérieux.

« Les deux mon ange. Le rhum est toujours meilleur quand il s'accompagne d'une vue pareille. »

Elizabeth rougit brusquement à la pensée que, dans sa hâte, elle avait négligé de se couvrir et exhibait une robe dont l'échancrure était plus qu'audacieuse pour l'occasion.

Sans faire mine de s'apercevoir de son trouble, Jack but une longue gorgée et lui désigna l'autre bouteille qu'elle avait apportée.

« Trinquons ma jolie. »

Elizabeth grimaça légèrement.

« Et à quoi ?

- A l'invitation d'un vieil ami ? » Suggéra Jack.

Une fois de plus, Elizabeth se surprit à sourire et leva sa bouteille.

« Et aux pirates !

- Et à la liberté retrouvée, » ajouta Jack.

Elizabeth se troubla un peu et prit une petite gorgée tandis que Jack continuait à parler.

« J'ai perdu le Pearl….

- Oh….

- Mais je l'ai retrouvé ! »

Elizabeth sourit et regarda à l'horizon.

« Alors où est il ?

- J'lai encore perdu, » soupira Jack.

La jeune femme étouffa un rire et Jack la fixa.

« Au Black Pearl ? Suggéra Elizabeth en levant sa bouteille.

- Au Black Pearl…. »

Quelques heures passèrent ainsi et malgré sa promesse de ne pas se laisser aller à boire ou à rester, Elizabeth se retrouva entrainée dans une danse effrénée avec Jack. A demi ivre, elle gloussa.

« Vous ne savez donc rien danser d'autre ? »

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Jack mais elle n'y prit pas garde.

« Je vois, Sa Majesté veut une danse plus conventionnelle. » Plaisanta-t-il avant de la prendre par la taille.

Troublée, Elizabeth sentit la main du pirate glisser dans le creux de ses reins tandis qu'il l'attirait à lui.

« Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit plus conva, convi, mieux, » lâcha t'elle.

Jack sourit d'un air inquiétant.

« Vous tremblez, de quoi avez-vous peur ?

- Peur ? Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais craindre. » Répondit Elizabeth à la hâte.

Le bras de Jack resserra encore son étreinte et elle se retrouva projetée contre son torse.

« De ne pas pouvoir résister, susurra Jack.

- Je ne suis pas tentée, répondit Elizabeth à la hâte tout en tentant de se dégager.

- Dans ce cas, dansez trésor, » souffla Jack.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth accéléra et elle renonça à s'enfuir. Jack sourit un peu plus.

« Si vous posiez votre main sur mon épaule, ce serait plus facile de vous donner la danse que vous désirez. »

Elizabeth obéit avec réticence et sa main glissa sur la peau chaude du pirate.

Jack l'attira encore plus contre lui et elle se mordit les lèvres.

« Jack ce n'est pas….

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venue cette nuit ? La coupa Jack.

- Et bien nous sommes amis et

- Menteuse… La vraie raison. »

Elizabeth se dégagea sans douceur.

« Vous êtes ivre. Nous parlerons quand vous aurez dessaoulé. »

Un regard indigné lui répondit et elle compléta.

« Enfin si ça vous arrive de temps à autres. »

Elizabeth s'écarta et chancela légèrement. Elle fixa les prunelles sombres de Jack et soupira. Elle devait partir. Et vite.

« Bonne nuit Jack, gardez le rhum… »

La voix du pirate la rattrapa.

« Pas d'accolade à son vieil ami Lizzie ? »

Elizabeth se retourna.

« Je croyais qu'une fois était suffisante.

- Y a prescription, » lui lança Jack.

Elizabeth soupira, elle était saoule ou pas loin de l'être et elle regrettait maintenant amèrement d'être venue.

« Qu'est ce que vous craignez trésor ? » Ironisa Jack.

Elizabeth rougit un peu plus et se reprit. Une brève accolade, rien de plus, et elle pourrait rentrer chez elle. Elle s'approcha de Jack et l'enlaça à la hâte. Un glapissement lui échappa alors que Jack refermait ses bras autour d'elle pour la retenir.

« Jack…

- Vous êtes capable de mieux que ça Lizzie, » murmura Jack.

Les yeux dans les siens et plus que consciente de la proximité du corps de Jack, Elizabeth sentit son cœur accélérer.

« C'est pour ça que vous êtes venue.» Souffla Jack, ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle eut à peine le temps de songer à la prétention de ses paroles que déjà Jack l'embrassait. Sa bouche avait le même gout de sel et de rhum que celui dont elle se rappelait et Elizabeth ferma les yeux, bouleversée par les sensations qu'elle redécouvrait.

Jack relâcha lentement ses lèvres et glissa une main sur sa joue.

« J'étais certain que c'était pour ça… Pour retrouver votre liberté. Je vous connais Lizzie. »

Elizabeth frissonna alors que sa caresse descendait le long de son cou pour continuer sur son épaule et sa poitrine.

« Pour être égoïste, » murmura Jack alors qu'il glissait sa main dans l'échancrure de sa robe.

Un gémissement échappa à la jeune femme et elle bafouilla.

« Je ne suis pas encore assez ivre.

- Laissez moi finir de vous enivrer alors… » Souffla Jack tout en la débarrassant de sa robe.

Vaincue par le désir qu'elle peinait de plus en plus à retenir, Elizabeth le laissa l'allonger sur le sable. Les mains de Jack parcoururent son corps et il sourit.

« J'étais sûr que vous accepteriez mon invitation. » Murmura-t-il.

Elizabeth gémit brutalement alors que ses caresses se faisaient plus précises et Jack l'embrassa de nouveau. Sous ses lèvres, Elizabeth sourit et sa main glissa le long du torse de Jack. Finalement, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté.


End file.
